


our little vignette

by lattely (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lattely
Summary: There’s nothing more beautiful in the world right now than Bucky Barnes with a fucking nose ring, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	our little vignette

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes being gay is like *sees beautiful art* *almost cries* *impulse-writes a ficlet at 11pm* and that's okay. anyway [jay](https://jaybrogers.tumblr.com/) is the person of the hour for creating [this masterpiece](https://jaybrogers.tumblr.com/post/190401920852/buckys-i-forgot-to-upload-pt) of buck with a nose ring. thank you so much to [connor](https://gncfag.tumblr.com/) for looking over this!
> 
> title is from hozier's _jackie and wilson_.

“I’m home!” Bucky’s voice comes from the hallway, followed immediately by the sound of the reinforced front door closing after him and the clatter of keys being deposited into their dish. Steve hadn’t been expecting him back so soon; Bucky had left their third-story walk-up in Brooklyn Heights as soon as he finished slurping down the peach smoothie Steve had made for breakfast after a mom he chatted up in line at the grocer’s last week urged him to try it with the passion of someone whose world was ending. (He understood the fuss the moment he tasted the drink, frankly; if he comes across the woman again he’ll have to get her flowers.)

When he left, Bucky had been buzzing with excitement at some mystery appointment, but stubbornly, he wouldn’t tell Steve anything more than,  _ You’ll see _ when asked about it. As predictable, Steve has been sitting on pins and needles ever since, Animal Planet running mute on the TV as he fruitlessly attempted to read up on Natasha’s latest book recommendation.

“Close your eyes,” still hidden from Steve’s eyes, Bucky orders, walking out of the hallway that branches out into the living room. His voice is filled with barely concealed eagerness, and Steve obliges, shutting his eyes tightly and covering them with his hands just to be safe. His veins are thrumming with giddy anticipation; Bucky’s enthusiasm is a contagious thing.

Steve feels more than hears Bucky move into the living room, maneuvering to slide around the coffee table until he’s settled on the couch, light like a cat, close enough that the warmth of his body is tangible to Steve.

“Open,” Bucky says, and Steve moves his hands away.

He doesn’t see it at first, but upon a closer look, he almost gasps.

Against Bucky’s pale skin and faded freckles, there is a small silver ring piercing his septum.

Bucky must take his stunned silence as displeasure, because worrying his lower lip between his teeth, he asks, “Do you like it?"

Steve can’t help but laugh, breathless. “Do I like it? Honey, I love it.” And he really, truly does - with his dark hair pulled back into a messy waterfall braid he’d slept in last night, wearing the form-fitting, blue-grey turtleneck that had been one of the first things Bucky picked out for himself in a store after Steve got him back, Bucky looks nothing short of stunning. Maybe Steve’s impartial, maybe it’s because he’s been in love for over seventy years, maybe he’s brought to near-tears every time Bucky makes a choice he wants to make purely for the fun of it, but there’s nothing more beautiful in the world right now than Bucky Barnes with a fucking nose ring, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Yeah?” Bucky grins, showing off his teeth in a display of pure joy that Steve can’t resist mirroring, warmth coating his heart like thick honey as he pulls Bucky into a kiss.


End file.
